Tough Life
by Reaper1024
Summary: Hi! I am Life! I have been placed onto the Discworld and I am in need of help. Badly. I am here to warn you. This story will contain violence, laughter, little language, demons, Deaths (and Death), Witches, Wizards, Auditors of reality, and of course plenty of jaw dropping moments. Please read and review at your own risk! -Sincerely, Life
1. Those Wizards

**Lets clarify that this is a bit of a one shot idea that I came up with about two years ago or maybe even further than that. PS-I DO NOT own any of the Discworld characters. However, I DO OWN Life and Cindy as my personal OC's. **

* * *

Hi! I am Life and this is my life story! I hope you enjoy it, however, I am here to warn you. It will be funny. It will be dangerous. It will probably be one of the most ridiculously awesome, thrilling and shocking stories you have ever read, and ever will read. All it takes is a few chapters to get to the big bang. Join me on my journey and see where all I take you readers!

Here is where my life story begins!

* * *

"There is a god of wine, is there not?" The Archancler protested, waving a finger in the air. He pondered on this thought that he had been holding in that ancient head of his. The other elderly wizards surrounding him nodded lightly. "Then if there is a god of wine, why not have a god of hangovers?"

The pointy hatted figures each shrugged, not knowing what to say in return. Before the Archancler could continue on with his rant, the faint sound of giggling bells echoed from nowhere in particular.

"Aha!" Every elderly wizard nearly jumped out of their wrinkly skin at the Archanclers sudden outburst.

"There it is again!" One of his companions raised a white hairy brow while lifting a shaky finger.

"What exactly is it?" The master wizard gave his neighbor a crazed look and took a step closer.

"Can you not hear it?!" He clenched his fists tightly is frustration, waving them back and forth by his sides.

"Its that same Ning Ying Ginling sound!"

The other wizards exchanged looks then focused their attention back onto their leader. They had heard the noise to however couldn't quite understand as to why he was so determined to solve the giggling bell mystery. However they had nothing against him for they are just as guilty for previous rebellious actions that have taken place.

"Hmm, you know I have always wondered", The wizard to the very left pondered, his arms crossed over his chest as he reached up to scratch around the rim of his hat.

"If we have Death to take us to the next place from here, shouldn't we have a being to bring us here first?" His statement sent him along with the others into a merging brainstorm.

"What would you predict would bring us here?" The wizard from the opposite end called to him.

There was a pause and his only response for a while was a simple small shrug of the shoulders. Moments passed by with nothing to say, until the one to the very left finally decided to speak up.

"I suppose since Death is the end, then considering the opposite would be the beginning. My assumption would have to be another personification of Life." The archancler readied himself for the sound of small giggling bells.

Nothing came.

He stuck his two index fingers in his ears and twisted them in such a manor to clear his ears of any wax blocking his hearing. Still not a sound.  
He rested the back of his wrists on his hips and puffed out his chest.

" Well good job, you done bloody broke it." He said accusingly to the one who had made the previous statement.

"Me?! What did I do?!" The wizards squabbled over what had happened to the giggling bells and where they had gone to.

They began by whacking each other with their pointy hats, tugging at robes and pulling at each others beards including whatever hair that was left of their half bald heads, but almost as soon as it began, they had already dog piled on top of one another to the point of not being able to move. One wizard tried to yell out when one had pulled his beard, but not a sound cam out. He tried louder and still ended with the same silent result. The others tried to laugh but instead of laughing, came silence. They scratched their head and looked around the room.

One tried stomping their feet and jumping on the creaky floor boards but nothing happened to change. It had seemed as though the whole disc went into a complete mute. Literally.

Silence overcame the entire city of Ank-Morpork, not even the scuttling mice wiving within the cracks of the old wizarding tower dared to make a hint of a sound. The wizards slowly began to peal away from each other, as they all instinctively crept towards the wide tower window in was a calm, peaceful silence, yet somehow seemed scary and nerve pinching. Each wizard tilted their heads towards the enlarged moon, looking so pale and blue during such a cold night.

The silence continued for nearly fifteen minutes. Until suddenly. An ear piercing pitch took place of the silence, erupting from what seemed like the sky. No one at that point showed any signs of hesitating to cover their ears. All the wizards immediately clasped their ears while bending over in agony. Their mouths in the shapes of an O letting only silent screams escape their pale chapped lips.

Each one by one fell to their knees, mouthing words with no voice to carry them out. With each minute that passed, the high pitched noise began to lessen and fade into a less shrill, barely audible tone.

With scared and confused expressions being exchanged, they gathered themselves up off the floor with great caution. The archancler was facing away from the large stone window and kept his focus on the rest of his companions. He glanced down to see his shadow growing and moving from left to right behind a very strange, bright light as if it were acting as a sundial. He looks back up to see every last one of his companions looking behind him through the window. His neighbor to his right raises an arm and points behind him. The archancler follows his arm and peers his head out the stone arch. Curiosity stirring in all of them.

He looked to see, there, in the center of the pitch black abyss of night was a small glowing orb of light. It soared through the clouds and streaked across the night sky like a comet or an evening shooting light was a pure white, like an angels halo, and was elegant yet swift like their of which was both astonishing and dreadful. He couldn't make out any particular form because the light seemed nearly unbearable to gaze into directly.

The wizards watched as it fell and crash landed with a sonic boom, illuminating the whole street until moments later as the light slowly vanished into the night. Moments passed and the head masters head drooped down as he shifted his position to his team. He stayed in deep thought, taking in all that had just happened. "..What was that.." He muttered, when all of the sudden.

"Archancler! Y-you have to hurry, there's something causing a commotion down town!"

"What shall we do?" An elder wizard panicked.

Another wizard clapped in joy and gave a wide grin. "We have our voices back!"

The headmaster kept his head down in thought as the others mumbled among themselves.

"Bring me the first years." His words seemed monotone and deep as it rumbled through the stone walls.

The young wizard had immediately jumped up and scurried down to the common room to complete the small task, while the others remained still and confused. Moments had passed and the feeling within the tower didn't budge. The door opened and the young wizards poured into the small compact room with heavy eyes.

The head master dragged a chair out to the center of the group, cleared his throat and ready to protest.

"Now." He stepped into the chair and scanned the top of every young wizard. He clasped his hands and rubbed them together.

"May i have everyone's attention. As you can tell this is an urgent matter, otherwise i would not have summoned you all here at such an hour. Every first year wizard must go through an initiation, but this year is going to be a little different." He glanced down as all the wizards continued to mumble to one another.

"what is he doing?" A half bald wizard whispered to another. He shrugged and focused his gaze back on the head master.

"I have a unique task for all you young first years, a type of special quest!" He shifted to see bright smiles on all the naive little faces.

The room began to hum with all of them chatting at once.

"Consider this to be a late Hogswatch present from yours truly." He chuckled to himself lightly.

"Now I am sure you all have already found out about the recent fallen star in our city. My quest for you is to go down town and find out as much information out as possible on this sudden matter." He paused to see a students hand raised, but face covered by his overly sized hat.

"Will there be any magic allowed?" He asked, his voice clear yet unusually smooth for a wizard.

The Archancellor squinted and bobbed his head to see the young ones face, however it was no use. The large hat covered the majority of his head.

"This is a very simple quest, therefore magic should not be needed. It should especially for you young beginning wizards. In the meantime I wish you all luck and farewell on your quest."

The young one merely waited silently while the others stared up at the headmaster.

"Well what are you all waiting for? Go on! get out of here!" Every first year wizard tried to pile out all at once, cramming themselves by the doorway.

The Archancellor stroked his beard lightly and thought of something that would put this icing to the cake.

"Ah, one more thing young wizards." Half of them who were paying attention shot their eyes to him.

"Whoever completes the task first with the most satisfactory information to help solve this mystery, shall earn a grand prize." Each of their eyes widen to hear of a winning prize.

The shot towards the door and barricaded the others out the doorway. The last thing heard by the elderly wizards was the scuffling of feet and the slam of a door. However, the young one with the unusual voice and large hat simply glided past and closed the door without a sound. The archancellor stood upon the chair after suspiciously eyeing the last strange young one and chuckled to himself.

"Idiots, heh heh, I wouldn't go out there even if I had a thousand gold coins as a prize."

The half bald wizard held up a finger in question.

"Uh, what exactly is this prize you are to give?" "hmm" the archancellor hummed as he stepped down from the chair and scanned the old tower. He walked around to a nearby desk and picked up a dusty old at the front he chuckled once again even louder than before while pacing.

"Here this should do just nicely." He tossed the book back on the desk and waddled away while the others crowded around the dusty object. Each of them eyed the cover and looked up at one another in confusion.

"What does this have to do with anything?" One asked, directing it to the head master. They each shifted around to see they were the only ones left in the room.

"You shall see." The Headmaster winked.


	2. Rise

**This one is eh ... I have had better but its the chapter after this that gets things rumbling! I is excited and I hope you are too! Enough with my blabbering now read! ... and review plz ...**

* * *

The young wizard with the overwhelming pointy hat scanned the corridors, observing every movement of each first year. Cabinets were left cracked opened with shirt sleeves hanging from their wardrobes, socks stringing out from drawer to drawer, wands that were already snapped in half when they had just received them earlier in the year were left rolling on the uneven floor boards. Wizards from all angles were zipping past him as if he was nothing but a burden to the halls. He cocked his head the the left when a particular voice merged through the crowds. Another voice from a nine O'clock view point, also familiar to his ears made his head whip the other way.

Instead of moving toward the voices he waited for them to come to him. They were on intersecting paths, one had locked eyes onto a book and the other buttoning up a fresh robe. As soon at the young wizards passed by right within his reach he stretched out his arms and gripped the back of their hoods, pulling them back with great force.

"What are you two doing?" He questioned with a blank expression.

"Don't hurt me! He did it!" The taller skinnier one held his book to his face as a defensive motive.

The shorter, more obtuse one, rather then flinching or reacting to the question simply continued to button up his robe. The tall gangling wizard lowered the book to his nose and took a moment to realize his friend holding his robe.

"Oh, thank goodness it's just you Engine!" He seemed to lower his head in embarrassment.

Engine's medium sized figure seemed to grow taller and dark as he pulled his wimpy friend closer.

"I told you never to call me that!" He hissed. "it's Cedric!"

His friend cowered down lower using his book as a shield. He the let his robe go and shifted his attention to the other. "Viny! Quit fidgeting with your robe it looks fine!" He lectured.

"But it has wrinkles on it." He complained still fumbling with the last top button.

"Come on." He groaned, motioning them to follow. "We have a quest to complete."

The two looked at each other and trotted closely behind. They walked away from the flooded crowed of first years and headed in the opposite direction from where they were. The two scuttled quietly behind their bossy friend, to nervous to ask where he was taking them. It wasn't too much longer before Cedric stopped in from of a pair of cherry wood doors with nobs that curved at the ends.

"Why did you take us here?" Viny asked with a disgusted taste in his mouth. "I hate reading!"

His tall skinny friend on the other hand held a wide smile on his cheeks. His eyes nearly bulged out of his head with what seemed to be saliva dripping from his bottom lip. Above the doors, black ink letters were stained into the archway. The heavy etched letters read LIBRARY.

Cedric pushed the door open and shifted himself in the direction of the restricted section. He did a quick three sixty of his surroundings and put a finger to his mouth, motioning to his friends to be quiet and to stay close. The two nodded and skimmed through the aisles of thick dusty books. The leader of the group held a hand out while passing through the lanes, his finger tips brushing each book that he passed until one in particular caught his eye.

He came to an immediate stop as his fingers rest on the books spine. He looked over his shoulder and shifted his position to see a small deep crimson red book, very plane, nothing special.  
Down the spine there was no lettering, no marks, no pictures of any sort. He slipped the book out from the shelf and turned to see there was nothing on the front or back.

"That's odd," His friends voice emerged from behind him. "I've never seen a book like that before. Its so perfect!"

He turned to see his chubby friend leaning closer towards the book, almost as if he were in a trance of some sort. His eyes were clouded over like a misty grey with his jaw hanging loose from his skull. Another tall lanky figure came up behind him and peeped over the others head. He too showed the same reaction,  
however he was practically drooling on the chubby ones head, both speechless after seeing the cover of the little red book. Cedric moved the book left and right as he observed his friends eyes and head moving in the same direction the book was. He gave a quick side smile and chuckled to himself lightly. He couldn't blame his friends. The book was like eye candy. Just the books plain cover was so captivating, so shiny and a beautiful red, you could practically see your reflection.

He turned his back to his entranced friends and opened the book. Strange lettering appeared slowly as he skimmed through taking in all of what was being shown to him. It was almost like the book itself was reading to him, translating all of what was being written down in his head. He couldn't read it, but he could hear it. He continued leafing through the pages as the voices in his head seemed to grow into a chant, repeating the same strange words over and over._ "Alzati e vieni via, prendono era dovrebbe essere il vostro. Il soggiorno non deve essere risparmiato, e non morti deve essere riparato. ll soggiorno non deve essere rispar-..."_

Cedric slammed the book shut and tucked it up under his robe, tilting his hat down to cover his eyes. He straightened his back and shifted towards the door.

"Come, we must hurry. We have what we were looking for now lets get a move on." Cedric said, motioning his friends to move out.

Without hesitation all three swiftly paced out of the library and through the large hallways. There were still a few wizards out in the common room gathering way too much unnecessary equipment. The wizards ignored the others as they slipped past the loud commotion and out into the cold, dark winter night. The buildings around them were sleeping, with the smell of chilly smoke rising silently from the chimneys.

They passed down several streets and came across a few wizards who said it was too cold and late for a quest and that they were going back to head quarters. The three continued on further and with every dragging footstep seeming to be colder then the last, Cedric picked up the pace and took a left down a long dark ally.  
Shadows fell along the tall stone walls, their footsteps crunching through the compact snow echoed through silence. Viny scratched his flabby stomach while his tall friend asked "Do you know where we are going?" Cedric stopped and shook his head out, brushing off the growing piles of snow that built up on his hat.

"Don't worry Phin, I know exactly where we are." He grinned while pressing forward, rounding the next corner.

This time the lighting down the street was pitch black. All three wizards came to a halt as they stared into darkness. Viny and Phin locked onto one another's arms shivering from both the cold and of fear.

"W-were not actually going to go through there are we?" Phin asked as his close companion shook his head violently.

They waited as their silent friend let out a sigh, his cold breath rolling out in a puff of smoke. His tall hat shifted forward covering even more of his face making it blend in with the night. "Lets go." He mumbled and pressed on, taking small steps through the darkening shadows. Before the the two shivering wizards could react the only thing left of their friend was the sound of his light footsteps crunching through the soft snow.

"Cedric?" Viny called out.

Just then a black cat jumped out from behind them letting out snarling hiss followed my a low growling meow. The cat sent the two wizards bolting into the hidden ally without a second thought. It was so dark through the ally, so quiet the only thing they could hear was their heavy breathing, their footsteps, and the fast paced beating of their heart.

They felt around and moved slowly through the ankle deep snow. "Cedric?" Phin whispered, but all that came next was an "ooaf!"

There was a gasp coming from Phin's left. He felt around till he found a smooth round surface and grabbed onto what he thought was an arm perhaps. He clutched the fabric and pulled up firmly.

"Hey! watch where your grabbing!" Viny smacked Phin's hands off, readjusting his robe.

"That's private property!" Phin backed away and folded his arms.

"How am i supposed to watch where I'm grabbing when you can't even watch where your going?" He argued back.

"Whats that supposed to mean?" Viny challenged. "I know where I was going."

Phin snorted to himself and began to walk off. "That's not what the wall says."

Viny puffed out his chest and huffed out. "Oh what are you some sort of wall whisperer?"

Cedric looked forward, ignoring the two friends bickering a ways behind him. He tilted his head to see a soft glowing light, hovering through the streets.  
His hand moved across his robe as he reached for the little red book. He kept his gaze on the white figure as it glided through the silent snow back and forth as if looking for something. It radiated a peaceful feeling, almost like a mental lullaby for the soul. His gaze fell to the book giving of a heat that he could barely withstand.  
It began to glow the bright crimson red it was, and the chant resumed in his head. He snatched his hand away as the book fell sinking through the snow and began flipping through its own pages till the desired one remained present to Cedric's eyes. He clutched his head between his hands.

_Alzati e vieni via, prendono era dovrebbe essere il vostro. __Il soggiorno non deve essere risparmiato, e non morti deve essere riparato. Alzati e vieni via, prendono era dovrebbe essere il vostro. Il soggiorno non deve essere risparmiato, e non morti deve essere riparato. Alzati e vieni via, prendono era dovrebbe essere il vostro. Il soggiorno non deve essere risparmiato, e non morti deve essere riparato._

The two wizards heard their friend Cedric burst into shrill cries of agony. They crept closer and watched the little red book out in front of Cedric etched strange lettering onto his arms. It was a spell. He struggled to stand, putting one foot clumsily after the other. His friends looked over him in horror as he lifted his head towards the night sky, arms open wide and chanted the spell over three times.

_ Io vi sciolgo dalle vostre camere di inferno, sfidare il nostro destino! Io vi sciolgo dalle vostre camere di inferno, sfidare il nostro destino! Io vi sciolgo dalle vostre camere di inferno, sfidare il nostro destino!_

The little red book strained out its energy pouring out black liquid on the snow covered ground, circling him. The liquid began to rise, forming into different shapes and sizes. Cedric looked out past his friends to see the glowing white figure edging closer. He lifted his hat up a bit revealing his dark clouded grey eyes and a wide sharp grin spreading from ear to ear showing his new and improved sharp fangs.

The blurry white figure stopped in place watching as three black figures began to rise like burning ashes in the air. Their black skin released steam from the melting snow, ancient red lettering ran along their spine and curved throughout their body. Their tall frame gave off an intimidating appearance as the bottom half of their body faded out, long ears stretched above their head, and long sharp claws gleamed in the night. All three simultaneously shot their heads up at the glowing white figure that stood before them. Their red narrowed eyed shooting fiery darts at their new target.

Cedric's smile stood plastered onto his face.

Viny and Phin hugged each other tightly as they watched the tension rise between Cedric and the white being. The demons rears back as they closed their eyes and whimpered. Cedric then opened his mouth to speak, with wide eyes, and with his head slightly tilted to the side, he gave his first command.

_"Ucciderla!"_

* * *

***NOTE:If you wish to know what he said you can go to Google translate and switch it from Italian to English.***

**Anyways, tell me how you feel or think about that chapter its a little messy and I'm sure grammar Nazi is going to come after me eventually. But other than that please review. Tell me the good bad and ugly of this so far. **

**P.S. The next chapter shall be fun, dangerous, funny, crazy, and you will be introduced to L &amp; D soooo be prepared! ;P **


	3. Welcome to The Disc Life

**Okay sorry that took so long but this is Life. I am just playing with this story here but After this chapter its going to get pretty crazy, and by crazy I mean awesome. Please Read and Review I am a beginner writer really. I'm trying to improve on my writing skills and I believe I am getting better the more I continue. Tell me what you think please, I love being corrected for future purposes. **

* * *

Okay, so here I am in a strange shadowed town drenched with snow. I have no idea where I am, what this place is or who I am exactly. All I currently know is that I fell from the sky and crash landed here. The only thing I truly know about myself is my name, Life, other than the fact that right now my head hurts, I'm wearing this really soft but flimsy white hooded outfit, its cold because I'm walking through ankle deep snow down an alley. There's no telling how I got here to be honest, like I said before I have no idea. Anyways, I wont go into deep detail at the moment, that's besides the point right now.

The crash landing wasn't really as big of a crash like you would think it would have been. All that was left was disintegrating white flames around an indention of snow. I will say there was a bit of a crater in the brick road but I didn't think it was that noticeable. I had been walking, or gliding in more of a floating manor, for the past two hours when I finally came across something quite new to me.

There was a pile of snow to the side of the street, or more like a miniature mountain if you would want to be a little more specific. Now normally if I were to come across a regular pile of snow I would more than likely pay it no mind and continue out with my day, or night. However this wasn't the case, this mini mountain was breathing.

At first I hesitated to even approach the thing. I did a three sixty around the breathing pile and my current surroundings. Nothing.

I figured it was probably nothing that could do any harm so, why not?

In other words, my curiosity got the better of me.

I sifted through the snow brushing off as much snow as possible, until the pile snored. I gasped, startled while jumping back as the rumbling noise erupted from the mountain. It shivered sending more snow rolling down.

What … the heck … is this thing?

It rolled over, taking in a deep breath. I took a few steps closer and peered over the breathing figure. As my curiosity scale grew from a two to an eight I reached in through the large pile of snow and with using only one fifth of my strength, I yanked upwards, pulling a large male figure out from the cold pit. I held him up and stared at him wide eyed. The man snorted himself awake giving a crazed look as his vision adjusted. He began a coughing fit as I set him down to the side. I have him a quick once over, studying his characteristics. The man wobbled on his feet till he straightened his posture, shivering once again.

From what I could tell the man was definitely a heavy drinker. His beer belly proved that along with his messy dark brown hair which was really out of whack. His breath lingered with a very grotesque smell. He wore an old stained white T-shirt with long overalls that hugged his large stomach, along with a pair of large beat up dark brown boots.

I tilted my head up to look at him, his wrinkly face showing confusion and worry.

"Hello!" I gave a side smile and waved.

As I waited for a simple response, the man stood silent and scratched his half balled head. I cocked an eyebrow up and tilted my head slightly. I took a step forward waving a hand in front of the mans blank stare. He didn't budge. Not even a blink.

"Must of been sleep walkin again." He muttered under his breath. He shook his head and stared at the ground before walking to the corner of a small rundown shop. He leaded back and propped his filthy boots up on a frozen metal pail.

I stood by and watched him confused beyond repair as to what had just happened. Why couldn't he see me? Did he think he was still asleep? How can I see him but he can't see me?

I shifted awkwardly in place with my brows knitted together in confusion. I could see humans but they couldn't see me. Was I some sort of super human or something? I looked like them. I think?

I figured there was only one way to find out. I had to find more humans.

* * *

As I came across another row of dark alleys I decided to look for a spot to kick back and relax. Possibly even a place to stay. Temporarily of course. I crept along the shadowed walls searching for any sign of the living. It had been about half an hour and so far I was unlucky.

I passed my a few old trash dumps and before I could pass by the last one I felt a warm fuzzy object brush past my ankles. I swallowed a lump in my throat as I hesitated to look down. _Meow._ My eyes widened as I tilted my head down. The fuzzy orange creature rubbed against both my ankles enabling me to walk forward. I was mixed emotions at this point. The orange fuzz ball was small, adorable, strange and it kinda weirded me out.

I bent down to stroke its back and it responded by letting out a rumbling noise through its nose. I giggled as it climbed up on my knees, rubbing its nose and whiskers against my cheek. I picked it up and held it straight across from my face. Its sharp green eyes watching my every move.

"You cannot distract me from my mission." I told the adorable creature as it wiggled out of my grasp. It fell landing on all fours like a pro and continued brushing up against my legs. With a fluid motion I carefully maneuvered around the fuzzy orange creature and continued on my previous set path.

It wasn't long before I felt a small tug on the bottom of my hooded robe. I slowly turned around, but nothing was to be seen. I blinked in confusion. Maybe I'm imagining things. Before I turned around I felt yet another small tug. This time I quickly swung around and to no surprise I found nothing in sight. I stood up straight and looked from side to side. I felt a small tug yet again for the third time.

The tugging continued and it was getting on my nerves real fast. In stead of turning completely around I simply glanced over my shoulder and low and behold there was a tail. A fuzzy orange tail to be precise.

I sighed and bent back down to the tiny creatures level and snatched it out from behind me. I held it up to my face so we were nose to nose and spoke.

"Your not going to make this easy are ya little guy?" It responded by licking my nose. I shook my head while its large green eyes searched my expression. I grinned and gently tucked him inside my robes outside pocket. The little fuzz ball shuffled around and poked his head out to see. He flicked his ears swiftly shaking off random snow flurries.

I continued on my way with Mr. Fuzz as I like to call him, close intact. There was a long silence with only the crunching of the snow with every footstep, and Mr. Fuzz's purring. I made a turn into another street and continued gliding down. Minutes passed and there was no luck in finding any human of any kind. It was still dark out and the snow didn't seem to show any mercy. Then again, I came to notice the cold snowy weather didn't seem to bother me as much as it did Mr. Fuzz.

I glanced down at Mr. Fuzz when I felt a slight shift in my pocket. His ears were perked up as he focused his attention on the dark alley to our right. There was a change in the atmosphere as we both stared into the dark. I could barely make out any voices, it sounded almost as if they were chanting in some other form of language. I took a step back and carefully observed a red glowing light forming in the distance among the shadowed alley. Mr. Fuzz growled, making me jump while staring at the moving red orb with his ears back.

I thought to myself for a moment and wondered. Maybe their humans! I took a few steps forward but slowed down as I saw three pairs of red eyes form in the dark. The three figures floated in mid air as their bodies grew taller, their eyes narrow staring down at us. I found myself at a loss of breath and slowly inhaled and exhaled trying to calm my shaking nerves. As the figures closed in on me and Mr. Fuzz, Adrenaline pumped through my veins like no tomorrow.

The red eyed figured came out into the dim lit area I was in and revealed their true form. Their long black muscled torso gleamed as snow fazed through them along with the six inch talons as sharp as daggers. Their intimidating gaze beat down harshly against mine.

I'm pretty sure they were not humans and I highly doubt they were going to be of any help to me. So, so far it was three demon figures against a lost whatever I was and an adorable fuzzy creature.

My day just couldn't get any better.

* * *

**By all means tell me what you think and if you wish for me to explain where I'm going and doing with this just ask and I will explain blah blah blah but cutting to the chase. I will make the next one a bit more exciting ;) So don't worry.**


	4. Dark Beings

**Sorry for such a long wait guys. You know how school is. I have has a butt load of homework and all that fun stuff with projects and blah blah blah. Anyways I hope you enjoy I did this for a Happy Halloween special sort of. **

It only took about five seconds for the action to kick in. The last thing I remember was someone yelling something in a strange tone I couldn't understand. Then again there wasn't much that made since to me at this point.

I stared into the eyes of the demonic looking creatures at they reared back, ready to charge. My breath caught in my throat as I froze within the darkness surrounding me. My face was flushed of all color. I took a small step back, my knees week to the point of buckling out from under me.

Time began to speed back up as the first dark being to my left decided to take the first strike. With god-like speed it lashed out with its razor sharp claws. I dodged away last minute with a small yelp while turning around and running with all my might.

This was a trigger for the dark beings, me running away was almost like a game to them. My fists were pumping by my sides as I let out several quick huffs of oxygen. The same dark being that had attacked me earlier was already by my side, its arms out in a flying manor, it began leaning in closer. It held up its clawed mandibles and with a swift jerk of its wrist, it cut in a downward motion, creating deep gash into my right arm.

I gasped with surprise as a burning sensation ignited throughout my new injury. I looked back towards the dark being as it kept its pace steady with mine. The others right on my tail. I stared into its eyes as it seemed to snicker back at me in a taunting manor. I could feel the warm river of fresh blood streaming down my arm bringing even more panic into my eyes.

The cold air rushing in and out of my lungs grew into an aching irritation. The two dark beings behind closed in behind me, all three in a triangle formation. Still holding the smirking facial expression, the dark being gave a head nod to the other two. My eyes widened while slowing down, my legs ready to give in any minute. All three then began flying around me in a circle, much like a predator circling its prey. Which in this case, was exactly what this was.

As I came to a complete stop, I cradled my right arm while heaving in oxygen. I looked towards the shadowed figures and saw that they were picking up speed, circling me with sharp slanted eyes. As they came closer, ready for impact, I braced myself with all hope that my life wouldn't end in a billion burnt shreds. Their black bodies whipping around so fast it all seemed like a dizzy blur.

I crouched down slowly and raised my arms up towards them in the shape of an X to block whatever attack was coming.

Before I knew it a bright white light illuminated around the outline of my being. A bursting energy wave shot through me and surged outwards towards the demonic entities. The powerful wave sent them flying across the street and into the shadows of another ally.

I paused, still in the same X position I took a moment to take all of what had just happened.

Did I do that?

The effects of whatever had happened didn't last long before the beating red eyes emerged from the darkness once more. This time looking more furious then before. All three pairs of red eyes stayed glued to my small frame.

"_Meow!_"

I gasped and nearly jumped out of my skin as the tiny orange fur ball poked his head out of my pocket.

"Mr. Fuzz!", I whispered in a hushed tone.

I swear I had almost forgotten about him. As a matter of fact I wish I had forgotten about him. Not because I had no idea what I was going to do with him or how to take care of him, but because right when that little orange head popped up, all three blazing red eyed hot heads shot their heads down in his direction, their eyes now locked on both of us.

"Oh no you don't! You can forget it!" I growled back in a tone I didn't think I had in me.

I clenched my fists and stood my ground. Adrenalin pumping through my veins gave a thrilling boost of energy.

If I was going to put up fight and take these nightmare driven creeps down, I have to think fast and act smart ... or vise versa.

Mr. Fuzz sunk back into the pit of my robes pocket and curled up in a tight ball. I readied my position and faced the dark beings once again with full focus and determination. It was like a new dare devil me was born. It's the only way I will be able to survive since clearly I can't outrun them.

Within a blink of an eye the dark beings retaliated, charging for me yet again. Flying with their arm stretched out towards me ready to rip my throat out I charged towards them as fast as I could head on.

It didn't take but two seconds to meet up face to face. As soon as they were within arms reach they took a swift swing to my face and sides. Right before they were able to claw my eyes out I slid down in the snow, my legs skidding the ground, coming to a gradual halt. I shot back up and took off in the opposite direction of the dark beings, hoping that turning around would buy me some time.

I went for the nearest ally to cross, then another, and with luck I'll be able to loose them. After a few seconds of running down different allies with several twists and turns, of course on top of everything that I had going on, I ended up in a dead end. Therefore, I decided to take a breather and take a moment to rest and save my energy.

I checked up on Mr. Fuzz snuggled close in my pocket. He seemed perfectly fine. A little freaked out, but he was fine.

I took a step out from the dead end and checked the allies connected. When I looked down I could see my footprints that sunk in about two inches into the powdered snow.

"Man, I have some small feet." I mumbled to myself.

Then I finally realized it.

Looking down the ally ways again I could see my footprints going down the strips of streets, all of which lead to exactly where I was standing.

I mentally face palmed myself.

Mr. Fuzz poked his head out of my pocket and looked behind me. His ears twitching and turning. Just then I heard it too. Shuffling or steady footsteps, and they were getting louder.

My breath froze in mid air as a long, dark shadow passed by the ally behind me. The shadow being graceful, slow. Almost like it was gliding or going for a casual walk down the road. But who would be up this late at night?

**Tell me what you think of it so far. Please Review they are very much appreciated! I love to be corrected and love to be given tips on what i should do to fix up my writing style and all that jazz. If you have any Questions don't hesitate to ask! I'll get back to you as quick as I possibly can!_  
_**


	5. The shadow figure

**I am sooooo sorry that this is so late and short. I have had a lot of crap going on and I am doing my best but this is just a small cliff hanger for you guys to be ready for the next scene. It shall be fabulous be cause two special someones shall be introduced. **

* * *

I kept my eyes locked on the shadowed figure while backing up against the brick ally wall. The figure didn't seem to notice me. Thank the heavens. I pressed myself as close to the wall as possible, trying to blend with the snow. I kept my breath at a steady pace and waited for the figure to pass by. The figure continued to rustle through the snow and down another street, and for a moment I thought it was clear and free.

"_Meow!_"

I winced at the shrill pitch if Mr. Fuzz's cry.

Then I realized he wasn't in my pocket anymore. As much as I hated to see it, he had hopped out and was now off prancing in the snow, and right towards the shadow figure.

"Ugh you little ball of fuzz, why now?" I wined.

I held my blood gushing arm while limply trudging after the orange creature. I had started feeling more and more woozy after taking a few more steps forward.

"Mr. Fuzz!" I tried calling out weakly.

My throat was dry and scratchy from the icy wind clogging my lungs. My arm was now completely numb from my collar bone to the tips of my fingers. Then there was my toes which I couldn't move, or either I was moving them I just didn't know it. So there I was walking like a screwed up stick figure after a fuzzy animal.

"Come... C-come back ... here." I moaned shakily while trying to balance myself.

There was a moment where I couldn't quite see where I was going and the light just went completely into a fuzzy blur. I felt light headed and dizzy to the point of throwing up. My knees began to buckle out from under me and with the wind growing stronger it only made things worse from this point on.

The only think left from what I could see with my blurry vision was a faded image of the shadow being. The closer it got, the smaller it really came out to be. Before I knew it, my whole body gave out on me and my vision was totaled. I tumbled over and sunk deep into the snow with every inch of my body paralyzed and ice cold. the last thing I had managed to peek out of my eyes was the shadow figure looming over me.

My vulnerable self lied there motionless as the figure stared me down for what seemed like hours in this weather. As the figure bend down towards me, I dove into unconsciousness with nothing left but darkness.

* * *

**I shall have the next one up as shortly as possible and I promise it will be much more interesting and it shall be funny! So be prepared! XD Anyways please continue to read this and review if all possible. Tips on things are highly appreciated as long as they are supportive. **


	6. Little Cindy Who?

**Hey sorry for the long wait but its up now. I will update soon again with a bit more of a Mr. Grimmy. Ehem... He will be paying someone a visit pretty soon. **

* * *

It was almost like entering into a dream, and then exiting right back out of one and skipping the dream all together. I squinted my eyes open with blurry vision. There was a warm wave of heat that circled the small wooden room I was in. The set up was quite simple. Quilted blankets laid out over a chair that faced the source of fire. A dark brick fireplace with stockings lining the top. Out of the corners of my eyes I could barely make out a table presenting a small cup of milk and what looked like … cookies?

_What kind of wonderful nightmare person kidnapped me?_

"Oh good! You're awake!" A perky voice emerged in the distance.

I sat up slightly, lifting my head in the direction from where the voice had come from. I looked up at the blurry figure that walked up and stood before me. There was no dark hooded figure anywhere. Instead it was an elderly woman dressed in a form fitted gown, decorated with twisted roses and vines with a lightly tossed red scarf around her neck. Her arms were like twigs and her hair as white as the snow outside. That lady couldn't have been more than five feet tall. She held a warm and welcoming smile and her eyes an emerald green that crinkled in the corners.

"My name is Cindy. I am the one who took you in late last night. Please help yourself!" She said walking around the to the other side where the cookies and milk lay.

She held them up as I sat up a bit more pushing back the pillows for support. I looked down to see that my arms were covered in bandages. She must have noticed me staring because she then brought it up in conversation.

"Don't worry my pet. You should be able to take those off within the hour."

_Did she just call me her pet? Oh my gosh! I almost forgot!_

"Mr. Fuzz!" I blurted out abruptly.

"Is that your little orange fuzz ball? Don't worry my dear I have him taken care of." She reassured me while rubbing my sore back.

"Is he okay? Is he hurt?" I asked nervously playing with the blankets between my thumbs.

"Yes, he's fine I promise." She smiled.

I took a deep sigh and laid back on the pile of fluffy pillows.

"Thank you." I looked up at the old woman. "You don't know how nice it is to finally talk to someone without them wanting to kill me."

The old woman frowned.

"Yes, Demons aren't very nice welcoming presents are they?" She laughed lightly and glanced down at my arm.

"Demons? Those things that attacked me were demons!" I put a hand on my hooded head as this ran through my head.

The something caught my attention.

"Welcoming present?" I questioned.

"Yes, you are the new personification are you not?" She replied back.

"Well yes, but how did you know that?"

"It says, ANTHROPOMORPHIC PERSONIFICATION OF LIFE, on the inside of your hood." she said while pointing to my hood. "It fell off while I was bringing you inside."

"Oh." I stared down shyly. I continued on with the questions, not knowing when the next chance would be that I run into someone like her.

"So how are you able to see me?"

"I can see all forms of personifications like yourself, due to the fact that I am a witch." She smiled like it was nothing.

I stopped fidgeting with the blanket and froze. I cautiously turned my head up to face her.

"You're a what?" I asked in a monotone voice.

"A witch!" She chuckled at my naïve self.

I swallowed a hard lump in my throat and took a deep breath.

"But um … you're a good witch … right?"

"No!" She yelled, making me jump half a mile and fall off the bed.

She laughed and walked over to where I had landed.

"I am just messing with you my dear. I wouldn't hurt you even if my life depended on it." She held out a hand and I took it.

I let out a shaky laugh. My heart was going at least one hundred miles per hour at that second.

"So you're a prankster?" I continued with the questions.

"Very much so." She smiled once more. "Most witches are. Anyways, I was actually messing around with some of the demons last night."

She paused for a moment glancing up at the ceiling in deep thought.

"Three of them to be exact. They were quite determined to get to whatever they were after." She eyed me hard with an eyebrow cocked upwards. "Are they the ones who did that to your arm?"

"Y-Yes" I stuttered on my words from just the thought of those hell hound demons.

"Well you won't have to worry about those three anymore." Her tone completely changed into serious Cindy. I focused my gaze on her and she put a hand on my shoulder. She seemed so kind and gentle, too kind and gentle for a witch.

"Thank you." I said once again.

She patted the bed and I sat down. She turned me to the side and felt around my bandaged arm. As she untied the wrap on my arm I asked one final question that I had been meaning to ask from the beginning.

"How long was I out?"

"Not too long." She began looping the bandage off one hoop after the next. "You were out for a good twelve hours I would say."

I winced as the bandage slowly made its way off of my wound. I looked away not daring to see the condition that awaited me.

"There! All better!" Cindy reassured.

_Better?!_

I looked down at my arm to see nothing. Not a scratch or sign of blood. Not even a scar left from the demons attack.

"Woah." I sighed silently in amazement. "But-But how?"

"Magic!" She laughed, "Besides, you're life itself! The rules of Death do not apply to you that easily."

_Death?_

The word in general sent icy chills down my spine. And that thought in particular just sent chills down my spine.

"I don't like the sound of that." I mumbled.

Cindy looked up at me from the cookies.

"What you being Life itself?"

"No, Death." I hadn't planned making the word Death sound so bad when it came out but I couldn't help it.

Cindy tilted her head and then looked down, grabbing the glass of milk out in front of her.

"Hmm, that's funny." She giggled to herself.

She set the small cup down and a purring sound erupted from nowhere. I leaned over the side of the bed to see Mr. Fuzz.

"Mr. Fuzz!" I cheered.

He looked up at me and greeted me by meowing and licking his milk covered whiskers.

"Wait what's funny?" I questioned yet again.

"Oh nothing." She fumbled around with her red scarf while staring down at Mr. Fuzz.

I lifted a brown with confusion. When she saw my expression she then continued.

"It's just that … well you know …" She paused for another moment. "There is a Death personification out here too."

"What?!" I yelled. A little too loud at that. I had accidently scared Mr. Fuzz under the bed.

"Yes, and its odd that you would hate Death so. You haven't even met him yet. " Cindy clarified.

"I don't think I want to meet him." I grumbled.

I folded my arm and leaned back on the pile of pillows. Cindy got up from the Quilted chair and picked up the cup of milk.

"Well you know what they always say." Cindy said with an evil grin.

"No actually I don't." I sighed and looked down.

Cindy began to walk into the next room as she responded with a wink.

"Opposites Attract."

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed and please Review if possible. It is highly appreciated. I may give up soon ;C **


	7. Death comes knocking

**_Authors Note: I apologize it took a little while but this it a Happy Holidays, Merry Christmas and Happy New Years Present. I will most likely update before School so be on the look out! I hope you enjoy and I didn't mean to make this one a little sloppy but I shall fix the errors a little later. _**

_Opposites attract? What the heck was that supposed to mean?_

The thought had been in my head all morning. I had gotten up from bed after a long therapy session with Cindy on how she was a witch and how the demons she had fought were created from a dark source of magic. I seemed to understand that there were dark creatures in this world and that consists of witches, wizards, other personifications and heaven knows what else that lay ahead. She had told me that it was not completely something she is familiar with and it was done sloppily, but that it was longing for more power.

_But why would it go after me? I haven't done anything! _

Other than the fact that when I put my arms up in an X towards the demons they jolted backwards while doing backflips in the air and running into the snow covered brick walls. So yeah I did absolutely nothing.

Cindy had made me a nice warm breakfast with bacon, eggs, toast, homemade waffles and a side of grits. The delicious aroma of it all made my mouth water like crazy. I guess I was a little hungry after a long night of running my legs off in the snow.

Cindy pulled out a chair and set down a plate for me at the small round table. She went back to the gas stove and began stirring something else.

"Go on and eat darling! You must be hungry!" She said motioning me to the open seat.

"Well just a little." I confessed shyly.

I stared at the food that stood before me and shakily grabbed a fork.

_Screw this I'm starving._

I heaved a huge waffle towards my plate and scooped up a large pile of eggs. I slapped some butter on my toast and drenched the waffles in syrup. Grits I could live without but my stomach said _oh no you can't! _ I then looked towards the bacon before entering a large mix of eggs waffles and syrup in my mouth. Oh that poor bacon didn't stand a chance.

Cindy laughed in pure amazement and walked over while still stirring the hot pot of mystery food leaning against her right hip.

"Just a little hungry?"

She smiled and walked back around. I had caught a slight glance of what looked like grey mush and made a face that said _please don't tell me you're going to eat that. _

_ What is that? A potion?_

Cindy then pointed a spoon at me.

"No."

I nearly choked on a sharp piece of bacon when I heard her respond.

_Did she just answer my question from in my mind?! _

"Yes, and this is no potion. It's porridge, my favorite. You can't go wrong with porridge." She said shaking the old wooden spoon towards me.

I was frozen in place. Fork in the air holding the last piece of the syrup covered waffle and in the other hand, a steamy strip of bacon. The syrup began to drip down towards my lap and that when I decided it might be a good idea to move.

_She just answered my question. She just read my mind. _

The skinny toothpick witch sat down on the opposite end of the table observing the left over breakfast items, which wasn't a whole lot. She blew on her porridge and took a tiny slurp. Exchanging her glance from me to the food on the table made my cheeks warm up. I was pretty embarrassed from how I was eating, but I couldn't help myself. I was freaking starving and this was my first meal. Cindy gave me a warm smile. It was a comforting one that resembled she honestly didn't care how I was eating.

It then hit me like a ton of bricks. Cindy really was a nice person. From the looks of her she really didn't seem that dangerous. She looked and acted like the nice yet crazy grandma that anyone would ever expect. Sure she destroyed three demons and used her witch magic to save your tail but so what. She fed you a buffet for breakfast and gave you a nice warm place to stay. With that thought I returned the smile with ease.

"I don't see how a tiny person like you could pack away that much food in one sitting." She laughed and took another slurp of her hot porridge. "I used to have that king of appetite, but it started to catch up on me."

I laughed and shook my head in disbelief. Reaching for a napkin to whip my messy face there was a noise outside the kitchen window. I shot my head in the direction it came in. I saw what looked like a white, hairy tail. The noise shifted through the house. The sound of a trotting horse maybe? It came to a halt right before it reached the tiny wooden door.

Footsteps shuffled through the snow and rattled against the concreate stair steps outside. Cindy quietly set the pot down and slowly went for the nearest frying pan in her cabinet. Whatever was going on, it set me on edge. I didn't like it in the least bit. Cindy's expression hardened. I never thought I would ever see an expression like that on an old lady until right then. It was actually quite frightening.

"Who's that?" I said a little too loud because it seemed to echo through the house. Cindy shot up a finger to her lips and desperately motioned for me to keep quiet. The tiny witch and I then maneuvered around her creaky floor boards taking each side of the door. She stood by the opening and I remained on the opposite side.

Our breathing was barely audible and every second seemed like a minute. Everything in the house was dead silent and the only thing we could hear was the footsteps nearing and the kitchen coo-coo clock. All until - -

_**Boom Boom Boom**_

The loud echo on the door made my eardrums rumble. Cindy peeked out the window and with the slightest glance she shot a nervous glace in my direction.

I was so confused and on edge yet, for some reason I was more curious than scared at that moment.

Cindy then took in a small breath and reached out with a shaky hand grasping the doorknob. She then swung the door opened to reveal a really large tall black hooded figure standing before us. Cindy hid behind the cabinets and allowed the dark figure to creep inside. I for one hopped around the corner and hid in the hallway. My small elf like shoes made me slide across the floor making me slip and fall on my butt.

I heard the crackling footsteps wander off into my direction after my glorious fall.

_Shat pie! Shat pie! Shat pie!_

I scrambled back onto my feet and backed up against the wall pressing myself up against it with all my might like that would save me. I could hear the figures cloak dragging lightly against the floor and its footsteps creak along the boards. I held my breath and stared at the ground as a large shadow cast itself along the opposite wall from me. The hooded person was about to enter the hallway and face me. Right before it rounded the corner to face me, I heard something quickly scuttling across the kitchen.

_**Ping!**_

The loud ringing of a pan coming in contact with something made my head instantly duck down for cover. I turned to look around to my side where the opening resided. The tall black figure stumbled over a bit and held himself up with one hand against the wall and the other on the back of his head. I gasped and jumped back as a large stick with a very sharp looking knife thing timbered over beside the hooded figure. Without a second thought I lunged forward and snatched up the odd looking weapon and pointed it towards the being.

I turned back to see Cindy doing what looked like a fist pump and a strange victory dance. She rested the frying pan on her shoulders and walked beside the tall dark figure.

"Cindy!" I whispered out harshly. "What was that for?!"

Cindy stood erect and planted her feet into the ground.

"You will see." She made a hand gesture as to tell me to see for myself.

I managed to get a little closer and get a better look. The first thing I noticed on the being where his hands. They weren't human for sure, whatever that thing was he wasn't human. His hands had absolutely no flesh on them at all. No blood. No veins. Nothing.

I swallowed a lump in my throat and poked the being with the dull end of the gardening tool. He let out a moan and balanced himself back on his feet. I felt the urge to help him even with his intimidating form. I didn't wish to hurt him, nor was I planning on it. He straightened his back and did a three sixty of his own surroundings, noticing I had his tool he reached out a hand. As if I would hand it to him.

I couldn't take my eyes away from his face, his eyes, any of him. He was extremely tall compared to me and Cindy. I was only a mere foot and a half taller than Cindy but that wasn't really saying much since she was a really tiny lady. I was around average I suppose. This guy on the other hand was huge. He was like a giant walking skeleton with the skeleton gloves and mask. Was he dressing up for a party or what?

I clutched the strange tool to my chest, staring deep into the dark skeletons eyes. His eyes were like two glowing spirit balls floating within the dark hollow eye sockets of his.

Seeing as I wouldn't give it to him he took a step towards me. Following his move I took one step back. Our eyes stayed locked the entire time.

"GIVE IT HERE" His voice boomed through the house. My eyes widened and his overpowering form took a toll on my heart. I couldn't make up my mind as to whether I was scared, nervous, curious, or even in a state of excitement.

Just then a loud rumble erupted through my mouth and formed into a stomach churning burp.

**_BUUURRRRRTTTT_**

I blinked at my outburst. Wow, did that really just come out of me? Anyways didn't hurt. Smelled and tasted like bacon.

I tossed it aside and looked back up towards the tall figure. He seemed slightly disturbed.

"No." I replied cautiously taking another step back.

Cindy watched intently to see what his reaction would be. She exchanged her glance between me and the tall man, keeping a close eye on our actions. The figure dropped his arm to his side slowly and took yet another gliding step forward. I stared down at his feet. _Skeletal boots too? _

Cindy took a deep breath and stepped into the hallway with us.

"Who are you?" I asked curiously. "What are you doing here?"

I pointed the tool of his straight out with both arms, its weight not much of a problem for me as I thought. The figure paused for a moment while letting out an annoyed monotone growl.

"I AM THE ANTHROPOMORPHIC PERSONIFICATION OF DEATH" From just those few words my eyes grew as wide as Cindy's teacup saucers and my mouth gapped open. My grip loosened with sharp weapon while I shifted my gaze towards Cindy who had her arms folded with one hand holding the pan. She looked back at me like yeah that's him alright.

"I HAVE COME FOR CINDY EVANORA FLETURE" He took another step forward. "NOW HAND OVER MY SCYTHE"

"Oh so that's what this thing is?" I said twirling it around as Death came closer. "No." I said aiming it towards his throat. I took a few steps forward and he followed my movements. Cindy laughed out loud and buckled over seeing at how humiliated Death must have been when I backed him up against the wall.

"If you honestly think I am going to let you take her to her grave you have another thing coming." I announced in a lecturing tone. "You think you can just barge on into someone's house and say 'hey you're coming with me, you died and welcome to hell' well I say differently."

Death tilted his head ignoring what I had said and stared in silence. Cindy had quieted down and watched Death observe.

"YOU'RE NOT HUMAN" He paused while looking me quickly up and down.

"YOU'RE NOT A WITCH" He continued, "WHAT FORM OF PERSONIFICATION ARE YOU?"

He questioned me while grabbing the scythe away from me and staring deep into my hood with his blue orbs.

"YOU'RE EYES" Death cocked an invisible eyebrow. "THEY CHANGE COLOR"

I jerked my head away from him and tilted my head.

"What?" I turned towards Cindy who was twirling the frying pan in her hands, keeping them at the ready.

"Oh, you didn't know that?" Cindy shrugged her shoulders. "I tried not to stare. Have you ever looked at yourself in the mirror child?"

"No?" I honestly didn't think anything of it until now. "What color are they?"

Cindy took a step forward and observed with Death standing motionless to my side.

"They are a golden yellow color at the moment." She explained. "They were a purple a while ago before we opened the door."

I put a hand at the back of my hood and the other on my hip. Was there something wrong with my eyes? I pondered about it for a moment while Cindy held the frying pan up to Death in a threatening fashion.

Was there a reason why my eyes were like this? Why did they change color? Maybe I should try looking in the mirror sometime soon.

There was a ringing in my ear that wouldn't go away and it was growing louder. Cindy made a strange noise in her throat and lowered they frying pan. I tried to ignore the noise that kept growing by the minute but no matter how hard my thoughts danced I couldn't focus.

The louder the noise grew the more I realized it wasn't a ringing in my ears. It was more of a deep continuous purr. I jerked my head up and whirled around towards Death. There he was with Mr. Fuzz brushing up against his skull having a field day. Mr. Fuzz didn't seem fazed at all by him and didn't have a care in the world that he was being held by a six-seven foot tall skeleton man.

Death must have noticed our gaze on him because he spoke to us without taking his eyes off of the fuzzy creature.

"I LIKE CATS"

_**Once again I hope you enjoyed the chapter and be ready for the next one sometime this year hopefully. Would be a crying shame if it happened next year but you know. Please R&amp;R if you can! I love feedback on my chapters! Opinions are opened and welcome!**_


	8. The note

**Okay so I took a bit longer than expected with this and I have changed my story line a bit. However it is still going in the same direction. I have just broken this chapter in half so get ready for the next part soon. **

**P.S. Please read review and enjoy to the best of your ability. Please excuse grammatical errors!**

I faced Cindy once more giving a questioning look. She only responded with the shrug of her shoulders. With no satisfaction from her answer I switched my attention back over towards this _Death_ guy. He continued to pet my adopted fuzz ball and it was making me uncomfortable.

I mean think about it. This random guy comes barging into a house, claims he is Death and that he has come for Cindy, then decides to grant himself permission to groom my so called _pet_.

"His name is Mr. Fuzz." I growled out from my teeth.

I assumed that he sensed I wasn't pleased with his presence, because not long after I spoke he set the cat down to the side and took a step towards both me and Cindy, giving us his full attention.

"WHAT A COINCIDENCE," He started. "I MYSELF HAVE ONE OF THE OPPOSITE SEX. HER NAME IS MRS. FLUFF."

I crossed my arms clearly not amused by his comment while taking a cautioned step back.

"So why have you come for Cindy? What are you going to do to her? And what gives you the right to say you can just barge in here and take her?" I cut to the chase with this one. I wanted answers and I wanted them now.

I straightened his already decent posture and made a strange noise in his throat before he began.

"I AM WHAT COME'S AFTER LIFE. THE END OF ONE SOUL AND THE KEY TO A NEW ONE IN THE AFTER LIFE." He shifted his position now facing me head on. "I HAVE SIMPLY COME FOR HER SOUL TO GUIDE HER INTO HER PERSONAL AFTERLIFE EXPERIENCE. IT IS SIMPLY MY JOB. I HAVE EVERY RIGHT TO BE HERE AS YOU DO."

"So what your saying is that she's … s-she's dead?" My voice that was once powerful had lowered to an almost monotone tune.

Death nodded.

"SHE IS SUPPOSED TO BE." Death gave Cindy a look that showed he didn't forget about her. Cindy, instead of cowering down, held up the pan to cover her face.

"I HAD BEEN A BIT PREOCCUPIED THIS HOGSWATCH NIGHT AND SOME MIGHT HAVE THOUGHT THAT I HAD GONE FOR GOOD. PITY THEY MUST HAVE MISTAKEN ME FOR SOMEONE ELSE."

I paused and thought for a moment. He was wanted to take her away. Cindy. One of my first and only friends I had that I just met. The only one that could see me that didn't want to kill me. There was no way this skull head was going to get in the way of that and take her away.

I straightened my back and put my foot down.

"I am sorry but you can't take her. She's mine and she is staying with me."

I grabbed Cindy's arm and pulled her behind me without thinking twice.

Death tilted his head and shifted over and glided over in front of me to the point where I could have smelled his breath. That is if he had any. His large gangly form towered over my small frame. I let out a shaky breath but held my ground.

"SHE HAS TO COME WITH ME."

"No!" I said a little too chirpy.

"I AM DEATH AND I WILL NOT BE CHEATED." He said, annoyance coating his skeletal throat quickly.

"Well I am Life and life just isn't fair now is it?!"

Death straightened back and recollected his thoughts, piecing together what I had just said. I will admit though I gave myself a pat on the back for that one. Cindy held her tongue, looking as though she wished she could just poof out of that room that very moment. However I think she knew that even if she had, Death would still find her in the end.

Cindy finally decided to break the awkward silence that had begun wrapping around out throats.

"Okay!" She announced as she clapped her boney hands. "How's about we talk things over with a hot cup of tea?"

Neither one of us responded with words. I simply gave her a quick nod.

Cindy guided Death and me to the couch while pressing her small hand lightly against my back. My body moved forward, but my eyes stayed narrow and locked on Deaths figure. He showed absolutely no emotion while resting his scythe against the wall, then gracefully falling into the seat in front of me. Possibly because he was still lost in thought from what I had said.

Moments passed by in awkward silence as we waited for Cindy to come back with the tea. Death shifted in place glancing around the room. I could tell he was trying to avoid eye contact but I continued to stare him down from across the room, still holding my glare in place.

"She's not going with you." I blurted out suddenly. My expression hardened with every word.

Death raised his head from the ground.

"I'M AFRAID SHE MUST." His voice came out hollow, but soft.

"But why? She's not even dead! Obviously she's still alive and breathing."

"SHE IS SUPPOSED TO BE DEAD. THERE HAVE BEEN COMPLICATIONS WITH PREVIOUS WITCHES LIKE HERSELF WHEN IT COMES TO THIS. THEY THINK THEY CAN CHEAT ME, BUT IT WILL ALWAYS END WITH ME." He then looked towards the hallway after hearing the sound of tea cups on a tray. He let out a sigh and turned towards me again.

"DO YOU REMEMBER WHEN CINDY FOUND YOU?" I responded with a slow cautious nod.

"THAT SAME NIGHT SHE HAD ATTACKED THOSE DEMONS, CORRECT?" This time my facial expression completely changed. This time, formed into more of a mix between surprise and concern.

"Yes? How did you know about that?" My voice had almost cracked in between words.

He ignored my question and continued on with his explanation.

"WHEN CINDY HAD DEFEATED THE DEMONS IN A DUEL, SHE WAS IN THE BRINK OF HER LAST BREATH. SHE USED A FORBIDDEN SPELL KNOWN TO ALL ELDER WITCHES AND WIZARDS." He paused and allowed me to take in every bit of information I was receiving. "IF SHE HAD NOT USED THAT SPELL SHE WOULD BE DEAD THIS VERY MOMENT."

_No, No that just can't be right. Cindy seems crazy but not that crazy. _

"WITCHES USE A SPELL THAT CAN ONLY MASK THEMSELVES FROM THEIR DEATH. CINDY'S HOWEVER, WAS NOT AS STRONG. THEREFORE I NOTICED HER ATTEMPT FASTER THAN OTHERS."

I cocked one of my eyebrows, not knowing whether to believe what he was saying. If he was lying, he was doing a pretty good job at convincing me. He seemed to be more experienced with things like this. His voice was deep. Probably intimidating to most, but to me, he seemed more like a walking talking stick figure with a hood.

"You seem to know your stuff." I said curiosity stirring in my thoughts.

If he knew about the personification world and every living thing personally, where everyone was, and what they were doing.

_Maybe, just maybe. _

I sat up straight swallowing a lump in my through as I put my hands in my lap.

"Do you know who I am and why I'm here? Do you know how I even got here?" I asked, my voice cracking a bit in between.

He tilted his head slightly to one side as he stared into my eyes.

"I DO KNOW THAT YOU ARE THE HERE BECAUSE OF THE WIZARDS. THEY HAVE BEEN DOING THIS FREQUENTLY THROUGH THE NIGHT SINCE THE UNBALANCE OF BELIEF OF THE HOGFATHER. HOWEVER I CANNOT TELL YOU WHY YOU ARE HERE, OR WHO YOU ARE."

"Why not?" I asked, losing hope.

"THAT IS NOT FOR ME TO DECIDE. YOU DECIDE WHO YOU ARE AND WHAT YOU ARE MEANT TO DO. I CANNOT CHANGE THAT."

Deaths head then tilted to the other side as he spoke again.

"MIGHT I ASK YOU A QUESTION?" He retorted.

"You just did."

Death straightened his head leaning back while scratching the back of his skull, for whatever reason. He stayed quiet and that's when I noticed something. It was completely silent on the house. The only noise that was audible other than mine and Deaths voice was coming from Mr. Fuzz and his loud purring by the crackling fireplace. No sign of Cindy or the tea.

I took in a deep sigh and let it out slowly. My nerves were really beginning to take over. I believe Death was beginning to notice the suspicious silence as well.

"What was your question?" I asked trying to distract him and buy some time.

He ignored me and stood to his full height, towering over me. His cloak dragged behind him over the creaky floorboards as he made his way down the hall. I myself was a bit curious as to what Cindy was up to, however, I didn't want skull brain to get in the way.

The moment we entered the kitchen the first thing we saw was a tea tray with two teacups full of hot tea, sugar cubes to the side in a separate bowl, and the dainty tea pot with a half a slip of paper attached to the side. I eyed it for a moment and with a fluid motion, snatched it up with my hand and scanned through it. It was a short note from Cindy to me. The note read …

_Dear Life, _

_Please forgive me for leaving you in such awkward terms, but I must be on my way._

_ I am not ready to go. I know it's not my time yet._

_ If we ever meet again I promise you I will explain everything in due time. _

_Everything is not what you think it is._

_ -Cindy_

I let out a slow and steady sigh turning to where Death had last been standing. He was nowhere to be seen in the room.

"Death?" I wondered, my voice echoing the house.

Just then the sound of a horse rustling outside erupted from the silence. I instantly charged towards the door, swinging it opened I found Death beginning to mount the white steed.

_Oh if he thinks he is going to get Cindy without me he's got another thing coming._

I strode up beside the white beast and yanked hard on Death's long black sleeve. His body jerked in my direction and his eyes seemed to narrow at my actions.

"I'm coming with you." I said folding my arms.

He looked forward then back down at me.

"THAT MAY NOT BE THE BEST DECISION."

Thoughts jolted through my brain like lightning. How did I know I could trust this stranger? I didn't know anything about him, who he really was or where he came from. All that was running through my mind at the moment was I needed to find Cindy and he knew where she was. She couldn't have gone that far anyway's. After all she was only a crazy old witch lady who made amazing breakfast, had a smart mouth, a witty personality and was now loose with the frying pan as a weapon choice. How had could it be?

"I am going with you." My voice made it sound more like a command.

He let out a heavy sigh and held out his hand, avoiding any more conflict than needs be.

I grabbed his cold, dead, bony hand and pulled myself up behind him on the saddle. The cold leather feeling of the saddle was unpleasant, along with the snagging buckles tugging on my cloak.

"HOLD ON."

I jerked my head up from the saddle to see the back of his hood.

"Hold on to what? I'm not touching yo-"

Death then snapped the reins against the horse's shoulders signaling the beast to take off. The unexpected force made my whole body swing back almost completely off the saddle. I grabbed and latched onto the only thing left to grab at that point, which was the last thing I wanted to touch.

I wrapped my arms around Death's unnaturally thin and bony chest, closing my eyes tightly as the stallion kicked up its feet. Not much longer after the takeoff, the ride seemed have more of a gliding effect. It was actually quite nice. Extremely cold but nice.

I opened my eyes taking a quick glance of my surroundings. I couldn't see anything. Nothing but thick layers of fog. A mist? I held onto Death while cautiously leaning to the side to get a view of the ground below. As I peered over the white beast I saw little ant looking creatures moving slowly along the sides, and what looked like the top of buildings melting past my vision.

I tore my gaze up from the ground and poked my head around to face Death at an awkward angle.

Death seemed to look back at me with an invisible eyebrow cocked towards the rim of his hood. I looked at him with fearful eyes. A not began to form in my stomach as I began to realize where we were. Those ant looking creatures were people, and the fog wasn't fog, but clouds surrounding us. We were riding on a flying horse, and we were headed right for a blue and purple swirling vortex.

**Sorry for grammar, please forgive meh. I will be updating withing a few weeks due to school killing my brain. Till then I hope you enjoyed this chapter and get ready for the next half! Please review! I need feedback!**


	9. Kittens

**I AM SOOOOOOOOO SORRRYYYYYYYYYYYYY! Okay, I know it's been forever. Please, dont hurt me. I havent really had any inspirations or umph to keep me going on this. So, I just looked at this one day and said "Eh, why not? It's been a while." I 'm sorry guys ... ;(**

**Please leave a review of this chapter and what you think I should add or improve on. It's helps a lot! Thanks!**

* * *

**Chapter 9**

All I could see ahead was a spinning vortex of colour revolving, swallowing us in its depths. Before I could catch my breath, Death's horse did a major nose dive towards the ground. My grip tightened around Death's hollow rib cages as I braced myself for impact. There was a thud and the clopping of heavy hooves on the ground. I opened up one eye and then the other to see a grey field surrounding a charcoal coloured, Victorian style house.

"ARE YOU ALRIGHT?" Death had asked me with concern written in his expression. I hadn't realized I was shaking that much until I let go of him so he could dismount himself. He slipped off and then quickly offered me his hand. I gripped it instantly and stumbled to the ground. Death wrapped an arm around my side towards my lower back to help balance me.

"SORRY, I APPOLOGIZE IF YOU FEEL NAUTIOUS. IT'S NORMAL FOR THE FIRST TIME. ALBERT USUALLY THREW UP HIS LUNCH THE FIRST COUPLE OF TIMES WHEN TELEPORTING TO A DIFFERENT DIMENSION."

"Wait what?" I paused, and then let out a light chuckle. "I'm sorry but for a second there I thought you said a different dimension."

"CORRECT."

I looked at him with a blank face for a few moments before speaking again.

"Then, where are we?"

"WE ARE IN THE DEATH RELM OR MY RELM. MY SANCTUARY IF YOU WILL." He glanced at his house and then back at me.

Binky nudged his master's arm with his soft nose as if to remind him of something. I had just then realized his arm was still hooked around my waist.

Death then shifted his gaze to his horse and pulled out a bright red apple from his cloak and held it out to Binky. The large white horse chomped the apple in two bites, letting out a loud neigh in response. Death finally let go of me, gripping onto the reins from Binky and guiding him to the nearby barn.

"I'LL MEET YOU INSIDE IN A FEW MOMENTS. ALBERT SHOULD GREET YOU AT THE DOOR."

_Who's Albert? _

I shrugged my shoulders and made my way towards the door, allowing myself in I gently closed the door behind me. I glanced around the long and narrow hallway. There were paintings hung around of the farm, hourglasses, cats and the Four Horsemen. Death was the only one whom I recognized in the picture. Maybe they were relatives of his? I couldn't be too sure. Everything in this dimension seemed so grey.

"Hello?" My voice echoed across the hall, bouncing off the walls. The only thing I could hear was the purring from against my ear and his occasional meow.

I tried again.

"Hello?" let out another meow in my ear. "Is anyone home? Albert?"

_Meow. _

I paused in my footsteps and turned back around towards the front entrance. That meow was way too deep to have come from such a tiny creature like . I glanced down at the source of the loud growl. There was a large black cat with white paws and a white mouth sitting by the door. It let out another loud meow just before I heard some heavy scuffed footprints making its way around the corner.

"Who the bloody hell is it? What do you want?" A stumpy old man presented himself to me in rough trousers and overalls over an off white shirt that appeared to have a couple of stains from breakfast left overs. His hair looked like it hadn't been combed in weeks and I could smell his cigar from a mile away.

"A-Are you Albert?" I questioned with uncertainty.

"Who are you? What do you want? Are you the new helper my Master's been promising? If so go home and tell him I've changed my mind. " He repeated with a muffled voice from his cigar.

"Um, … No. I'm the personification of Life. I've come here with Death on a search for my friend and hopefully a few more answers to my current position. Are you Albert?" I tried asking him once more.

Albert seemed amused and rolled his eyes before turning on one heel and making his way around the corner.

"Yes, now if you don't mind I have some cleaning to do." He said crankily.

"You should start with your attitude." I said to myself.

Albert came to a sudden halt, cocking his head back in my direction. I looked away and tried to pretend I was interested in one of the paintings. I could seem big puffs of clouds coming from Albert's direction and I couldn't tell where it was coming from. His cigar or his ears? I turned to see him trucking down the hallway making a B-line for me. At this point his face was a cherry red and I could hear him making rude snide comments under his breath.

"I don't care who you are. In my opinion "Life" will always be a-"

"ALBERT." A hollow voice spoke from behind me. I turned to see Death holding the black and white cat in his arms, petting it with interest. "I SEE YOU'VE MET OUR NEW GUEST."

"How long have you been standing there?" I asked. I hadn't heard the door open or close at any point in time. Nor did I hear his footsteps when he entered.

"LONG ENOUGH." He responded gently, keeping his eyes locked onto the furry beast in his arms.

"Yes I have and I can already tell you I dislike her very much." Albert said gritting his teeth and looking up at his master with wide eyes.

Death let out a deep sigh, and I could understand why. I walk into his house and in two minutes I've already made enemies with his house servant. Sometimes I just can't help myself. Things just come out. I speak my mind. It was Alberts fault.

"ALBERT BINKY NEEDS A BATH AND HIS HOOVES CLEANED. WOULD YOU PLEASE TEND TO THESE WHEN YOU CAN?"

"Yes, sire. I could do with some fresh air." Albert nodded before giving me his own version of a Death glare, roughly brushing past me and out the door.

"I'M SURE HE GAVE YOU THE PROPER ALBERT HOUSE WELCOMING. I APOLOGIZE."

I grinned at his response.

"I didn't know you had a sense of humor."

"I DON'T."

"You just made a funny."

"I WAS BEING HONEST AND SINCERE."

"Oh… well, never mind then." I held on a smile under my white hood and glanced around the room again. "It's a nice place you've got here."

"THANK YOU."

_Meow._

poked his little orange head out from under my hood and attempted to crawl his way down my chest. I helped lift him up and set him down to explore. Death did the same with his own cat. We watched as the two cats approached one another with caution and sniff the ends of their noses. The two seemed to like each other and before we knew it, the black and white cat had started to lick top of Mr. Fuzz's head and around his ears.

"That's so cute." I smiled, and then looked up at Death to see him mesmerized by the cats.

"YES. SHE'S A GOOD MOTHER. HER NAME IS " He replied.

"Mother?" My eyes widened with wonder. "You mean she had kittens?"

"HAS." He corrected. "SHE GAVE BIRTH LAST WEEK. HOWEVER I AM SAD TO SAY NOT ALL OF THEM WERE FORTUNATE ENOUGH TO HAVE NINE LIVES."

"What do you mean? Where are they?" I asked with concern and curiosity stirring deep within me.

"THEY'RE RIGHT AROUND THE CORNING, SITTING IN THE DEN BY THE FIRE."

My body instantly swerved around the corner and hovered by the fire until I spotted a small bed of blankets with three little balls of fuzz, all having grey, black and white marks like their mother.

I covered my mouth with my hands.

"They're all so cute!" I squealed, my grin stretching from one ear to the next.

"YES. THEY ARE." Death said, a deeper hollow tone resting in the back of his throat.

"What's the matter?" I turned to see him holding a small object covered in a white cloth. Death's head hung low and he stared at the object.

"Death?"

I approached him cautiously. As I neared I could hear the mother meowing down below his feet. She too seemed concerned and eager to see what was in his hands. He held out the white cloth to me gently and gingerly held the light object, lifting the cloth to reveal what was underneath. It was another kitten except it was completely black, and it wasn't breathing.

A sharp ping hit my chest as I realized it was a dead kitten that I was holding in my hands.

"Why would you show me this?" I said, tears swelling in my eyes.

"I THOUGHT YOU COULD POSSIBLY HELP BRING IT B-"

"Back to life." I cut him off and took a deep breath. "I don't know how to control my powers Death. I could hardly keep myself and a kitten safe from three demons, how am I supposed to help come over you when I don't even know how to take care of myself. "

"OUR JOBS DO NOT GIVE US TIME FOR OURSELVES. WE EXIST FOR MANKIND AND MANKIND ONLY. WE ARE CREATED FOR THE DISC. YOU HAVE A PURPOSE HERE JUST AS EVERY OTHER PERSONIFICATION. WE ALL STARTED IN YOUR POSITION. IT'S JUST ALL A MATTER OF TIME."

"It's just hard." I said, hanging my head down low I began to think to myself. I silently pondered about things that I already knew about myself and Death. I began comparing the two of us. Things like personality, things we say, to how we act and react, powers.

"Death, does the kiss of Death exist? Do you have that ability? To kiss someone and take their soul?" I wondered.

"I PERSONALLY HAVE NEVER DONE SO, BUT I HAVE HEARD IT HAS BEEN DONE BY FORMER PERSONIFICATIONS LIKE MYSELF." He replied softly.

"Right." I said, staring down at the tiny black kitten I blinked, letting a tear fall on its small lifeless head.

_Meow._

The mother of the kitten nudged my arm. I then raised the kitten up to my face and placed a gentle kiss on top of its soft furry head. I opened my eyes and set the tiny kitten back down on the cloth and let the mother take over. She began licking around its little black ears and down its back. Death and I stared as the mother continued to sniff and lick the kitten.

I straightened my back and shifted towards Death, blinking out more silent tears. He tilted his head to the side and grasped my hand involuntarily giving it a light squeeze to reassure me that everything would by alright.

_Meow. _

"Not now Mr. Fuzz." I sniffed.

_Meow. _

"I said not now. It's not a good time." I said scooting the fuzzy creature away with my bare foot.

_Meow. _

"LIFE." Death pointed to the ground where the mother of the kittens purred.

"What?" I said, whipping my eyes to see.

I glanced down to see the tiny black kitten stumbling over to his mother to get his first meal. Looking back at me he blinked and meowed at me once more, almost as if to say thank you.

_Meow._

* * *

**Once again, I'm sorry it took like over a year to update but I have been busy with other stories and school. Plus writers block and brain not wanting to work it hard to overcome. R&amp;R!**


End file.
